


Stop trying to say goodbye!

by taytaytombs212



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Breakup, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taytaytombs212/pseuds/taytaytombs212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter makes a mistake and try's to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop trying to say goodbye!

I was waiting In my dorm room waiting for my boyfriend, Hunter to come as he text me before saying he was.

 

I had just finished my homework, when Hunter came bounding through the door.

 

"Sebastian, we need to talk." He said in an urgent tone. I suddenly became worried of those words.

 

'We need to talk'. I never thought I'd hear those words, least of from Hunter.

 

"Sure." I replied stupidly, not knowing what to say.

 

Hunter took Sebastian's hand and lead him to the Warblers practice room.

 

He sat me down on one of the couches and began pacing for a few minutes. When he finally stopped, he looked at me with a nervous expression.

 

"Sebastian, I have been thinking." He said while fiddling with his hands.

 

I stared, "Hunter..." I said in a cautious voice.

 

He held up his hand up, signalling for me to stop. "No, just let me talk." Hunter took a deep breath.

 

This isn't going to end well, I thought.

 

"I love you, Sebastian, so much you don't even know. You and I both know how much of a long shot it was for us to date but we still attempted to and... And... We won against all odds and made it work. Many people, well shit most almost everyone, didn't think we would work out but we proved them wrong, together. I love and care for you so much..."

 

"What's the problem then?" I stated in a impatient way.

 

Hunter took my hands in his and started caressing my knuckles with his thumps.

 

"Sebastian, my dad knows, I told him, and I told you what he was like and... He doesn't like it. He doesn't like us! He... he doesn't like you." He said the last bit in a quiet voice.

 

I snatched my hands away as if I had been burnt.

 

"Why didn't you fight for us, then?" I mumbled getting more angrier by the minute.

 

"I did." He said in a pleading tone.

 

"Obviously not hard enough." I stood up and turned my back to Hunter. Now I was just feeling hurt all over myself... From my head to my toes.

 

Don't cry, I pleaded myself inside my head.

 

"Sebastian, he is threatening to send me back to military school. You'll be happier without me." He said it as though he was trying to convince himself.

 

"No, I won't! I love you, Hunter." I tried to convince him to not do what I new he was about to do.

 

"I love you too, but..." His eyes were pleading.

 

I interrupted him before he could come up with another pitiful excuse. "If you really loved me, there would be no 'buts'."

 

"Sebastian, this isn't fair. It's not my fault, it's my father. I don't want to go back to military school." He stood up really straight and put his hard eyes on.

 

I glared at him "If you really loved me you wouldn't care about his thoughts, he can't punish you if you showed it wouldn't faze you." The look on my face dared him to say anything else.

 

"Sebastian, he is my father, he has power over me." He tried but I wasn't having any of it.

 

And so we started having a little argument.

 

"He doesn't respect you, Hunter!" I shouted at him, suddenly losing my patience.

 

"He is still my father!" He shouted back.

 

"If you really loved me, you'd..." He interrupted me.

 

"No, stop. I do love you, I always will, so just stop." He shouted once again.

 

And here come the tears I've been holding back.

 

"You don't! You only care what your father thinks." My voice started cracking.

 

"He is my father!" He tried to defend himself.

 

"I'm your boyfriend, you said you'd never break up with me! You said you'd make sure this would never happen!" I retorted as I did I could feel the sting in my eyes.

 

Don't let him see you cry. I kept reminding myself to not let him see me cry.

 

"I thought my father would accept us." He said in a quiet voice.

 

"I thought you quit trying to impress him and make him proud. You lied to me." I whispered as the tears rolled down my face.

 

"Are you crying?" He asked, surprised as he as never seen me cry... Ever.

 

A tear slid down my face face, i ignored Hunter's comment completely.

 

"I trusted you. You're the only person I have ever loved enough to be in a relationship with. I knew I shouldn't have let it happen." I felt so angry at myself.

 

My eyes filled with tears, blurring my sight.

 

"Sebastian, I'm so sorry, I still love you, I want to be with you. I will forget about my dad, just..." I can't believe he thinks he can just get back with me after what he just said to me.

 

"No, it's too late. We're over." I said with confidence.

 

I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces.

 

The room fell completely silent.

 

"Goodbye, Hunter." I said in a quiet voice just before I ran of the room.

 

"Sebastian, please wait." I heard him shout after me, just before I heard footsteps running in my direction.

 

He caught up to me fast as he was the captain of the cross country team.

 

When he did he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in the back of my neck.

 

I didn't put up much of a fight as I was still crying.

 

"Please baby, I'll do anything or whatever you want just give me one more chance at actually deserving your love and heart and, I'll do better than I did before I promise, please baby I promise angel." He started pressing light kisses to my neck.

 

I finally gave up and turned around in his arms and kissed him.

 

"One more chance Hunter, you can have one more chance." I said.

 

He grinned and picked up, and started spinning me around. Making us both laugh.

 

"Thank you so much baby, I will never let you go or try and break up with you again gorgeous. We are forever." He said while picking me up, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist.

 

He started caressing my thighs as he dragged me into a deep kiss. We stared walking towards my dorm.

 

Once there we started taking each other's Clothes off.

 

And with that we had a long night of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment are nice to get
> 
> Kudos are love
> 
> Love and kisses,
> 
> Tayla xoxo


End file.
